1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for determining the extent of blur in the image of an image data file.
2. Related Art
Technologies employing a process such as the following to determine whether an image is blurred have been known to date. Specifically, the differences in brightness fx, fy between a target pixel in an image and pixels neighboring the target pixel in the X direction and the Y direction are determined, and the square root g (x, y) of the sum of squares is calculated. The average value of g (x, y) for all pixels in the image is then calculated by way of a “sharpness level SL.” On the basis of the magnitude of SL, a decision is made as to whether the image is blurred.
However, since the above technology requires that calculations be performed for each pixel in the image data, necessitating an enormous volume of processing.
With a view to addressing the above issue, an advantage of some aspects of the present invention is that it can be determined, with a low processing load, whether an image of an image data file is blurred.
The entire disclosure of Japanese patent application No. 2006-154965 of SEIKO EPSON is hereby incorporated by reference into this document.